If You Only Knew
by DragonWing85
Summary: (Oneshot) Link wakes up in a strange place, but is unable to talk. He must use clues around him to find out where he is and how he got there. While trying to make sense of his surroundings, he learns some hidden thoughts and feelings that the princess has for him.


"Is he awake yet?" asked a deep feminine voice.

Link tried to open his eyes as the cool cloth touched his forehead. He turned his head in the direction of the voice and tried to speak but only a moan escaped. His tongue was thick and dry.

"Not yet," said another rough feminine voice. "He's restless; he may be coming to."

 _What's going on?_ thought Link _Where am I?_

"Keep a close eye on him," said the first voice. "Alert me if there are any changes."

"I will," replied the second voice.

 _What's happening to me? I know that voice. Who was that? At least it's someone who wants me alive. I doubt it's an enemy._

The first voice called back, "And make sure no one finds out he's here!"

 _Okay, so, maybe it is an enemy._

A warm sandy breeze blew his face. _Where am I—the beach?_

A third voice entered the room. "Is…he…alright?"

Although this voice was feminine too, it had a gentle yet strong authority about it. It was almost like a little bird singing from the treetops, but this bird had no song. Instead it carried the tunes of worry and fear mixed with agitation and guilt.

"He will be fine, Princess. He needs rest but know he will recover."

Link's gut tightened, and he tried to speak, but again, only a moan escaped.

"Princess. Could you stay and watch him while I get some more water?"

"Yes, of course," she answered taking the cloth and sitting beside him.

 _Don't leave me with her! She hates me. She despises me. She—_

"There, now," whispered the princess softly. "You're okay. You're safe."

 _What? Who are you? And what have you done with the princess?_

"You'll be on your feet before you know it. Oh, Link, why couldn't you just leave me be? You are a frustrating one, aren't you?"

 _So are you, Princess. So are you._

"I'm sorry I was so hard on you. I…I can't believe I'm saying this…Well, I wouldn't be saying this if you were awake…"

 _If only you knew. Go on._

"Link, I think I have feelings for you, well I mean, I'm fond of you…That didn't come out right."

Zelda laid the cloth down and softly stroked his face with her delicate fingers.

"I've had so many guards in the past, but none of them have been as stubborn as you! I always, 'always', got my way. Before you came along, I could sneak away so easily. But you…you have a…sixth sense. Every time I try to sneak off, you know! I can't escape you. You're always there—every moment—to protect me. And I've been nothing but cruel to you. You're suffering now because of me."

 _Tell me why I'm here again._

"I was so angry at you. I just wanted to be alone. So, I went for a walk in the desert. Strange, how beautiful and lonely the desert is—just like the Gerudo women. But I wasn't alone. The Yiga attacked. I was so scared when they raised their weapons to strike me. And once again, out of nowhere, you appeared ready to defend me—with your life. After you rescued me, I felt so ashamed of myself! I went straight into the city where I knew you couldn't follow me. Because of my pride, I've put your life at risk.

 _Gerudo city! That's where I am! I remember now. After you were attacked I tried to follow you into the city, but the guards wouldn't let me enter. I waited in the heat outside for hours. I…oh, I'm such an Idiot! I didn't drink anything that whole time._

"When the guards found you that evening, they thought you were dead! Urbosa had them sneak you in upon my request. Oh, Link, if…if you only knew that—"

"Princess," Link managed to say in a scratchy voice. He squeezed her hand in his.

"Oh, my! You're awake!"

He opened his eyes. Her once tightly braided strand of hair was now loosely flowing around her face, framing its beauty like a portrait.

"Princess, if you only—" His grip released, and his eyes closed again.

"Link? No. Link! Help! Someone, help! Guards!"

After three days, Link walked over to the chair where his 'colorful' clothes had been laid out for him.

 _You've got to be kidding me!_

A soft knock came outside the door.

"Come in," called Link.

The Princess stood in the doorway but did not enter. "How are you feeling today?"

Link bowed. "Better, Your Highness. Thank you for asking."

A question burned red beneath her cheeks. "Do you remember anything while you were ill—I mean unconscious?"

Link thought a good moment before answering. "No. I don't recall anything."

"Nothing at all?" quizzed the princess biting the inside of her lip.

"Well, now that you mention it, I do remember something."

"What?" she asked holding her breath.

Link slowly walked over to her until he was so close, he could smell her sweet perfume mingling with her sweat from the desert heat.

"I remember you telling me that I was safe."

"Is that all?" She seemed relieved and yet disappointed.

"Yes," Link squinted. "Was there something else?"

"No. No, there wasn't," she said disappointedly. But that disappointment was quickly replaced with a snotty arrogance. She squared her shoulders and straightened her stance.

 _There's my princess!_

"Well, Sir Knight. You'd better get dressed if you are to accompany me in the city today."

Link frowned at the skimpy lady's garments. "Can't I just—"

"No," she said and turned to leave. But she paused, "Thank you…for saving me."

He bowed again, and although his face was solemn, his heart was bursting.

 _I'm fond of you too, Princess. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me._


End file.
